tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Slippy Sodor
Slippy Sodor is the fifth episode of the thirteenth season. Plot Thomas has a cracked funnel and goes to the Sodor Steamworks for a replacement. The first two funnels are too small or too big; so Kevin collects the only spare funnel left, which looks very funny, and Thomas feels very embarrassed. Thomas is then sent to the docks to collect Mr. Bubbles' special bubble liquid for his show. Along the way, engines laugh at him. He puffs away quickly, spilling bubble liquid on the nearby road. This causes Sir Topham Hatt and Mr. Bubbles to crash into a muddy ditch, a haystack, and a pond. By the time Thomas arrives at Knapford, all of the liquid is gone. Thomas rushes away to collect some more. This time, he goes slowly and makes it to Knapford safely. The show is a great success and all the children realize Thomas' funny funnel looks just like Mr Bubbles' hat. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Victor * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Mr. Bubbles * Cranky (cameo) Locations * Sodor Steamworks * Brendam * Knapford * Town Hall Trivia * This episode was screened before the original broadcast of the thirteenth season in select US theaters. * This episode is similar to the fourth season episode, Special Funnel. * When Thomas glares at Henry for laughing at his funnel, watch his eyes. They slide from looking forward to looking at Henry, similar to how the model eyes moved. * According to The Little Blue Book, Thomas was going to blow a big bubble through his funnel. * In Germany, this episode is called "Slippery Sodor" and in Norway it is called "Soap Slippery". Goofs * In one scene Gordon's brake coach is at the front of his train and is then at the back. * Edward is one of the engines who laughs at Thomas' funnel, but he is supposed to be one of the kinder engines. * Why was Sir Topham Hatt accelerating his car when he is approaching a level crossing? * Brakevans should have been added to Henry, Edward, and Thomas' trains. * The bubble liquid barrel should have been covered with a lid, and put inside a closed van. * Why did the Sodor Steamworks have such a strange funnel in the first place? * The Fat Controller's car shouldn't have been able to endure all of the crashes it experienced. * The inside of Mr. Bubbles' mouth appears to be blue. * Victor tells Thomas that his funnel will be fixed, which is impossible. Most logically, the old funnel would be melted down and a new funnel will be made. * Why were the crossing gates closed for the engines if they're supposed to have the right of way? * How did Sir Topham Hatt and Mr. Bubbles arrive at Knapford at the same time as Thomas? Thomas was going faster, and it would have taken them a while to get out of all the crash situations. * There is no way that all of the bubble liquid could have spilled out. * How did the pig and the mud get inside the car if the doors and windows were closed? Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Slippy Sodor 4-pack (discontinued) * TrackMaster - Thomas In "Slippy Sodor" * Wind-up Trains - Thomas with red funnel, flatbed with barrel of bubble liquid, and Mr. Bubbles * Books - Bubble Trouble Gallery File:SlippySodortitlecard.png File:Mr.Bubbles.png|Mr. Bubbles File:BubbleTrouble1.jpg File:BubbleTrouble2.jpg File:BubbleTrouble3.jpg File:BubbleTrouble4.jpg File:BubbleTrouble5.jpg File:BubbleTrouble6.jpg File:BubbleTrouble7.jpg File:BubbleTrouble8.jpg File:BubbleTrouble9.jpg File:BubbleTrouble10.jpg File:SlippySodor.png File:SlippySodor1.png File:SlippySodor2.png File:SlippySodor3.png File:SlippySodor4.png File:SlippySodor5.png|Victor and Thomas File:SlippySodor6.png File:SlippySodor7.png File:SlippySodor8.png File:SlippySodor9.png File:SlippySodor10.png File:SlippySodor11.png File:SlippySodor12.png File:SlippySodor13.png File:SlippySodor14.png File:SlippySodor15.png File:SlippySodor16.png File:SlippySodor17.png File:SlippySodor18.png File:SlippySodor19.png Image:SlippySodor19.PNG|Victor File:SlippySodor20.png Image:SlippySodor20.PNG|Mr. Bubbles File:SlippySodor21.png Image:SlippySodor21.PNG|James File:SlippySodor22.png Image:SlippySodor22.PNG|Gordon File:SlippySodor23.png File:SlippySodor23.PNG File:SlippySodor24.png Image:SlippySodor24.PNG|Henry File:SlippySodor25.png Image:SlippySodor25.PNG File:SlippySodor26.png File:SlippySodor26.PNG|Edward File:SlippySodor27.png File:SlippySodor28.png File:SlippySodor29.png File:SlippySodor30.png File:SlippySodor31.png File:SlippySodor32.png File:SlippySodor33.png File:SlippySodor34.png File:SlippySodor35.png File:SlippySodor36.png File:SlippySodor37.png File:SlippySodor38.png File:SlippySodor39.png File:SlippySodor41.png File:SlippySodor42.png|Kevin, Victor, and Thomas File:SlippySodor43.png File:SlippySodor44.png File:SlippySodor45.png|Sir Topham Hatt and Mr. Bubbles File:SlippySodor46.png File:SlippySodor47.png|Sir Topham and Thomas File:SlippySodor48.png File:SlippySodor49.png|Thomas and James File:SlippySodor50.png File:SlippySodor51.png File:SlippySodor52.png File:SlippySodor53.png File:SlippySodor54.png File:SlippySodor55.png File:SlippySodor56.png File:SlippySodor57.png File:SlippySodor58.png File:SlippySodor59.png File:SlippySodor65.png File:SlippySodor66.png File:SlippySodor67.png File:SlippySodor68.png File:SlippySodor69.png File:SlippySodor70.png File:SlippySodor71.png File:SlippySodor72.png File:SlippySodor73.png File:WoodenRailwaySlippySodor4-Pack.jpg|Wooden Railway Episode 450px|left Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Episodes